


All That Hard Work

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hd_fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin, and when they lay <i>good</i> plans, they come to fruition.</p>
<p>Draco doesn't lay the best plans since they often go awry, but good plans?  Those he succeeds at!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> **Challenge:** HD_Fluff’s [Prompt 73](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/459785.html) ~ Words: picnic, lightning bugs, lake, watermelon, breeze, melt, ice cream, lazy, sunshine, and laughter
> 
> * * *

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

“C’mon, Potter, you said you’d do something Muggle with me this weekend.” Unspeakable Draco Malfoy leaned in the doorway of Auror Harry Potter’s office, a challenging glint in his eyes.

“I know you want to explore the Muggle world, Malfoy, but why me? I’m not the only wizard that lived in it.” Harry never raised his eyes from his report, but Malfoy could tell he was waiting for an answer.

“You owe me. Simple as that, Potter. Besides, if anything should go wrong, say a gelato that talks, I can blame it on you.” Draco let his smirk widen into a grin.

“You mean one of those little Italian ice creams, don’t you?” Harry finally looked up, a bruise around one eye. “I could use one right about now.”

Draco stepped away from the door to lean over Harry’s desk. “Potter, why didn’t you go to the mediwitch station when you returned?” He sniffed and then his nose wrinkled. “What _is_ that stench?”

“Rotten watermelon. We Apparated into the middle of the American Wizarding Embassy’s annual picnic.” Harry’s neck flushed with embarrassment. “I fell into a pile of rinds while apprehending a suspect.” He went back to filling out his report.

“I can fix that for you, you know,” Draco said softly. He reached across the desk and tipped Harry’s face up. “We often have to heal our own damage before we can go to the mediwitch.” 

Harry pushed Malfoy’s hand away with a grimace and a head-shake. “No, I’ll go later. This has to be on the new Head Auror’s desk by tea time.” His quill scratched at the parchment, the inked words self-correcting for better reading as Draco watched.

“Fine.” He stepped away from Harry’s desk. “I’ll be back at tea time. Then you can tell me where we’re going this weekend.” Malfoy turned in a swirl of robes, the action reminiscent of Snape. Harry just shook his head and concentrated on spelling the suspect’s name correctly.

~0~O~0~

Tea time came and went. Harry’s report had gone by house-elf at the very last minute and he was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk, thinking. His bruised eye still ached.

“Oi, mate!” Ron called from the hall. 

Harry’s feet hit the floor and he pulled open his door. “What have you got there, Ron?” he asked.

Auror Weasley set a carboy on Harry’s desk and heaved a sigh of relief, shaking his arms as he flopped into a chair. “Those, my dear Harry, are lightning bugs. Some daft wizard decided that since the name had ‘lightning’ in it, they should shoot off little bolts of it every time they lit up.” Ron smacked his hands together. “Boom!”

“You’re joking, aren’t you?” Harry tapped the glass vessel and the bugs began sparking, small bolts of lightning shooting from their arses. He laughed. “Oh, that’s rich!”

“You’re not the one what had to catch ‘em, Harry,” Ron said with his own laugh. “Running around the Lake District with nets and bottles, like little boys. It’s a wonder we came back with any dignity intact.” Ron stood up and turned around, lifted his Aurors’ robes and showed off his grass-stained backside. “Slid like a hippogryph on ice I did.”

“ _Tempus!_ ” The time, six o’clock, flashed in the air between them, and Ron grabbed the carboy again. “I’ve got to get home, but I just wanted to know if you were coming to Hermione’s do on Saturday.”

“I’d planned on it, but Malfoy’s on me about doing something Muggle this weekend.” Harry shook his head. “I still don’t understand why he’s fixed on me for his Muggle education. It’s not like I got out very much when I lived there.”

Ron shivered and clutched the carboy of lightning bugs close to his chest. “He’s stalking you, Harry. I know it.”

“Oh, go on!” Harry got up and pushed Ron out into the hall. “Tell Hermione I’ll be there, but I might be bringing a guest.”

Weasley’s face blanched and the lightning bugs let loose with their tiny bolts as he tipped the carboy this way and that. “Hermione will be thrilled,” he choked out as Harry’s laughter followed him down the hall.

~0~O~0~

A soft breeze ruffled Harry’s locks as he exited the Ministry. Malfoy hadn’t gotten back to him, but he wasn’t worried. Unspeakables kept odd hours.

“Couldn’t wait to run away for the night, Potter?” a drawling voice asked.

Harry’s step checked and then kept walking. “I wasn’t worried, Malfoy.”

Draco fell into step, the late afternoon sunshine glinting off his highly-polished boots. “Had one of your ilk in this afternoon.” When Harry growled, Malfoy rolled eyes and expanded his explanation. “A Gryffindor, you dolt. Longbottom may have killed that damned snake but he’s still a walking disaster when it comes to healing spells. Had to freeze his off-hand.”

“What happened to him?” Harry’s voice was low.

“He got near an Artic Lily. The name doesn’t fit the plant, really. It doesn’t freeze anything, it makes them melt. Longbottom was transplanting and got a bit distracted.” Malfoy laughed.

Harry stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “What’s so funny? What distracted Neville?”

“It seems Ginevra Weasley showed up in his greenhouse sans anything under her robes.” Draco’s voice wobbled as he fought back laughter. “Seems the sight of a naked woman can throw his trolley off the rails.”

“Oh.” Harry resumed walking, a grin lighting his face. “She finally did it!” he finally crowed.

“What? You knew this was going to happen?” 

“Yeah. She asked how to get Neville’s attention. I said anything short of a naked girl wouldn’t get him to look up from his plants.” Potter skipped a step and laughed. “Trust her to hear the part about being naked.”

Malfoy bumped his shoulder to Harry’s and changed the subject. “So, what Muggle adventure are you taking me on, Potter? Will it have naked things in it for me?”

Harry stopped dead and turned his head. “Naked things?” he repeated. His green eyes sparkled behind his glasses and he grinned.

~0~O~0~

Draco looked over at the dark head on his pillow. It had taken months to wear Harry down. He ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, marveling at how thick and springy it was even after a night of making love.

“Feels good,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s chest and then rubbed his face against it.

“I’m not a towel, Harry,” Draco groused. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s body, actions belying his tone of voice.

“Still feel good.” Harry turned so he could look up at Draco, his green eyes sparkling in the morning sunshine. “So what Muggle adventure am I taking you on?”

“None this weekend. I think it’s time to have a lazy day in bed.” Draco wriggled until he was flat under Harry. “I worked awfully hard to get you here. Why waste all that effort?”

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
